


The Wrong Bed

by LostLine



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Time, Fluffy Smut, M/M, PWP, They're cute, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostLine/pseuds/LostLine
Summary: In which Sehun finds a naked Jongin sleeping on his bed.





	1. Sehun

Jongin seems to have fallen asleep after taking a shower. He sleeps sprawled on his back, his long legs resting comfortably on the

bed, the left one slightly folded. The towel, once probably wrapped tightly around his waist, is now barely covering his private part.  
Sehun's throat goes dry, as he eyes just how dangerously the towel is tangled in between those legs. He drops his heavy backpack on the

floor without any thought, mind only focusing on the stunning young man on his bed, and how to get him, make him his. He steps back and

closes the door softly, hand locking it automatically. He has no idea what Jongin is doing on his bed, naked and looking so tempting and

ready to be taken, but hey, he's not complaining. 

Sehun quickly takes off his clothes, everything except his underwear, then he carefully hovers over Jongin, not wanting to wake him before

he wants him to be. Jongin looks so calm and innocent when he is sleeping, so much so that Sehun wonders if he should just let him sleep; 

he must have been tired...

But then Jongin groans a bit and shifts slightly. Sehun's breath hitches when Jongin grabs a hold of his crotch and start touching himself

over the towel. Jongin makes this soft noise, it's cute, but also hot. Sehun freezes, unable to look away from Jongin's hand and the hard

shape beneath it. 

"Sehun, come on." 

Sehun looks up to see Jongin looking back at him, and immediately stands up. Now that they're this close, he actually feels kind of

awkward. He was really gonna do this huh? Does everyone feel like this? Or is he handling this badly?

Jongin stops touching himself, frowning. "What is wrong? I was waiting for - I thought you wanted this." 

"I do!" Sehun says. Because of course he does. He and Jongin have been dancing around each other for years now. They're fully grown now, and the

last few months had been...intense. "I just got a bit, um-"

"Scared?" Jongin smiles at him.

"Hmm, no? Not really, but kind of similar. I'm not used to this, you know?"

Jongin nods, smiling. "Can you just come here? I feel like I did something bad to a puppy, when you stand there like that."

Sehun scoffs and rolls his eyes, but he finds himself smiling.

Jongin sits up, pulling the towel up as he does so. When Sehun sits down on the bed, he grabs his hand between his. 

For few seconds, he just plays with Sehun's hand, looking thoughtful. Then, "We can wait." 

They can, but they already have waited for so long, at least Sehun did. And the kisses they shared, the desperate tugs and humping had been most

frustrating, as they all ended, leaving Sehun with the want of more. He's ready, he knows that. It's hard only because he's new at this.

"I don't want to wait," he confesses, glancing at Jongin, who just looks at him calmly. "I want this, but I think - I'm gonna need you to lead a bit, is all."

"Okay." Jongin says, so soft, Sehun is sure he never heard Jongin this gentle.

Sehun meets Jongin halfway, the kiss has always been amazing, and it is no less now. Jongin pulls Sehun by the neck and they slowly go down down

until Sehun has settled on Jongin, who is warm and comfortable.

"Mmmhm - Sehun, hey, hang on." Jongin giggles and Sehun pulls off. 

"What?" He was just getting into it, damn it.

"You're kinda crushing me, use your arms or something."

"Okay, sorry." Sehun dives right back in, but careful to make a use of his knees this time.

They kiss and kiss, and honestly Sehun can do this all night. Jongin is a good kisser, they're comfortable with each other, and Sehun's body gets

covered in goosebumps wherever Jongin's hands roam around.

"Take it off," Jongin demands after a while, tugging at his undwear. "I can feel that you're hand, I wanna touch you."

"Yeah, hang on." Sehun sits up and quickly takes his underwear off. Jongin throws the towel away. He lays back down on the bed, hands behind his

back, looking all smug and content.

Sehun grabs a hold of his dick and sighs. Finally. Then he raises his eyebrow, shooting a look at Jongin. "Thought you wanted to touch my dick."

"I did. I do." he says. "Then I realized I want your mouth on my cock first. You always look so pretty."

Sehun looks down at Jongin's cock, all hard and wet and welcoming. He gets to work.

Jongin is quite vocal in bed. Sehun had never expected that from him, but he is, especially when his cock is in Sehun's mouth. He grunts and almost

always tries to buck his hips up.

Sehun smacks his thigh when Jongin makes yet another sly attempt at getting his cock further.

"I can't help it! I'm trying, I swear. I'm holding back a lot." Jongin says, obviously frustrated. "It's hot - you're really hot when you're like this."

Heat builds up in him, and Sehun doesn't know if it's normal to feel warm over a compliment like this. It encourages him, makes him feel like doing

more. To please Jongin more. So he does his best to take Jongin deeper (extra careful with his teeth; learned that the hard way) and enjoys the

sounds his Jongin makes. He gets into a zone. He licks and sucks and there is no end to it. Jongin's cock is delicious, and Sehun gets greedy. He

goes down and takes one of Jongin's balls into his mouth. Jongin hisses and grabs hold of Sehun's hair. 

"Hang on, Sehun. I'm gonna come. Stop."

Sehun stops, but only for a moment, he promises himself. "Why?" 

Jongin smiles at him sheepishly. "I was gonna come."

"And?" 

"And?" Jongin repeats after him dumbly. It's cute. "Don't you want me to, you know?" 

"I do, and you will. I'm sure you can get it up again." Sehun says the last bit with a hint of doubt and worry.

"I'll kick you." Jongin warns.

Sehun just chuckles and grabs Jongin's dick again. That silences his empty threats. 

It doesn't take long to get Jongin coming into his mouth, all the while cursing and praising Sehun. He can't swallow all of it, never could before, but he

does his best. "Next time, I'll swallow all of it. " He vows, looking at the cum drips on his fingers. Then he licks them. Jongin curses again.

Jongin is slow with him, much to his annoyance. He's been hard for so long, it's a miracle his dick hasn't exploded. Jongin has three fingers deep in

his ass, and he just.won't.put.his.cock.in.

"Jongin, just do it." Sehun pleads. 

Jongin, the bastard, just smiles at him wickedly. "Are you comfortable?" 

"Yes?"

"Good. Because I want to fuck you like this."

Oh, fucking finally. Sehun takes a deep breath and wiggles a bit. "Do you need me to lift my legs?"

"Umm," Jongin kneels in closer and looks down. "A bit? But I can just - here." He pushes Sehun's knees a bit. "Yeah, we'll be okay. I won't push much,

I don't think you'll like having your legs in the air for long."

"Okay."

Jongin grabs a hold of his dick (has been fully hard since the 2nd finger) and smiles at him. "See? Your worry was needless."

Sehun snorts. "I'm going crazy here, Jongin."

"Wait."

"What now?"

"Condom, I forgot the condom in my room."

Oh.

"Did you have - I mean, don't you know your...condition? Do we need it?" Shit. Did Jongin have sex with so many people that he's unsure?

"My condition?" 

Sehun wants to smack him. "You know I've never done this before. So I'm...clean. Virgins cannot have anything, right?"

Jongin doesn't answer. 

Sehun sighs and sits up. "What's wrong?" Did he offend Jongin? He is the one who brought up the condom in the first place though. Sehun assumed

Jongin would be okay with no condom, it's not like Jongin slept around. 

"Sehun," Jongin says, all serious. "I've never had sex before. If I had, if there was a chance I got something, I wouldn't be doing this here with you."

"You're a virgin?" Sehun all but shrieks. "You never told me!"

Jongin shrugs. "You never asked. I thought you knew."

"But you had that girlfriend! and so many that followed you around."

"Yeah, but I was like 16, dude. I didn't go all the way."

"But you went somewhere." Sehun can't keep the bitterness away from his voice. Damn it.

"Jealous?"

Sehun glares at Jongin. Jongin just smiles at him. 

"But how are you so good at this? You seem so controlled and calm."

Jongin shakes his head. "I'm freaking out, Sehun. I was scared when I was fingering you, thought I might do something wrong. I also wanted to just

jump at you so many times."

"Why didn't you, then? I asked you so many times."

"Why do you think?" Jongin challenges him back.

Sehun gulps. He and Jongin never went this deep with talking before. Sure they had said some things before, but always scattered around, limited.

Jongin slowly leans in and Sehun meets his lips with his own. It's slow and reasurring, loving. 

"So, no condom?" Jongin asks.

Sehun nods. "We don't need it. Wait, why did you even ask for it?"

"Thought I might not be able to pull it out." He looks at Sehun, almost shy.

"Why would you want to pull it out, just come in me." Sehun says, he then laughs when Jongin's eyes go wide, as if Sehun gifted him a bunch

of puppies.


	2. Jongin

Jongin slowly sinks in. Holy shit, Sehun is so hot inside. Tight, he had expected, but wow, the heat is incredible. 

"You're so hot." he says, looking down at where he and Sehun are connected. 

"Thanks?" 

"No, I mean, you're literally really hot. Inside. Well, you're hot as in you're sexy too." he adds. 

Sehun looks away, probably shy. "Come on, we're not suppose to stay still like this." He's never been good with taking compliments. 

"No." Jongin agrees. He strats thrusting slowly. Small movements. It's still a tight fit, after all that fingering. Maybe they should have used more lube. 

"Come on." Sehun urges. He pulls Jongin down for a small kiss and then whispers, "fuck me, Jongin. Come on." 

"Are you sure? Doesn't this hurt?" Jongin is sure he's going to lose his mind in a bit now. Sehun feels so good inside, his dick is in heaven, and they still haven't actually done anything. 

"Not much. It's just foreign. I like it."

"Okay." Jongin shoves his tongue inside Sehun's mouth before thrusting in and out faster. Almost all the way out, and then almost all the way in. He is as plastered as he can be to Sehun, without crushing him. Sehun starts to pant shakily, his arms around him getting tighter.

"Starting to feel better?"

"Yeah," Sehun breathes out. "Much better. Nini, come on. You can go faster than this."

Jongin pulls himself up and supports himself with his hands, instead of his elbows. He brings his knees even closer to Sehun, lifts himself up a bit and rams down onto Sehun. He tries to go in as smoothly as possible. In and out, faster and faster. 

"Wait, stop. Jongin, stop!"

Jongin grunts and brings himself to halt. "What's wrong?"

Sehun smiles at him sadly. "The bed is making too much noise."

"Huh?" He had been so drunk with Sehun's smell and the noises they made together, that he hadn't even heard the creaking. 

"Yeah. It's thumping way too much. Baekhyun hyung will definitely know what's up. His bed is right on the other side of this wall."

Jongin honestly doesn't give a shit, not right now. Not when he just wants to fuck Sehun faster and better. Holy crap, sex really does do some stuff to people, huh? Here he is, desperate for an orgasm when his hyung could be hearing everything. 

"I saw him when I came in." Sehun says. "He was in the kitchen, heating something up. Had his headphone on."

"He's probably back in his room though." 

"Yeah. You think he's playing?"

Jongin thinks for a moment. "Probably, yeah. He doesn't have anything else."

If Baekhyun was playing his game, they could fuck right behind him, and he wouldn't notice anything. What with all the cries and curses. Still, a pretty big risk. He could by lying right on the other side of the wall, trying to sleep. He didn't have much to do.

"Okay, we'll just go slower." Jongin offers. "More controlled."

Sehun agrees. "Hurry up though, I'm gonna come."

"Me too."

Jongin starts to thrust in and out, as gently as he could without making the bed shake too much, but also with enough force to keep making Sehun moan. 

"Im close. I'm so close, Sehun. Can I come now?" Jongin is honestly impressed with himself for holding on until now.

Sehun also looks out of it. "Yeah, yeah, come."

Jongin pushes himself in deep and settles there, frantic small thrusts right then and there. 

Sehun gasps in delight. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. That's good. Ah-"

He buries his face in Sehun's neck and comes. Sehun is still so tight and hot around his dick, he tries to muffle his grunt as he comes down from his high.

Sehun is grinning at him. "I think you found my spot. Just before you came, I felt it."

Jongin ooooooohs. "Yeah? Where? But I just came though, see I'm getting soft. No use now."

Sehun giggles. "Use your fingers. I'll guide you."

There is something extremely dirty and sexy about fingering your boyfriend while your cum is still inside him. Jongin goes in deep right away and feels his way around with his finger tips. 

"Little to your left?" Sehun tries, eyes closed with concentration. "I can't believe I'm giving you directions to my prostate." His chest shakes with laughter.

Jongin is proud of him. "You don't feel awkward anymore? he asks, settling himself comfortably, so he can finger Sehun better.

"Not anymore. Comfortable as always. Ah, wait. Stay there and go just a bit further? I think your middle finger just brushed it."

He does as he's told, and grins when Sehun bites his lips and nods frantically. There's definitely something that feels a bit different. So Jongin rubs on it with a small pressure, delighted to see Sehun lose control so quickly.

"Gonna come, gonna come, Nini. Yes yes ah, yes, fuck me harder, please." Sehun rambles on and Jongin thinks he's never seen Sehun hotter. 

"Is it that good?" 

Sehun gulps and nods. He tries to grab a hold of hid dick but Jongin is there first. He takes Sehun's cock up into his mouth as far as it will go, then starts sucking on the head. His fingers are stiff and they hurt a bit, but that's nothing. 

"Nini, I'm coming!" Sehun comes before he even finishes his sentence. Jongin rubs his spot more gently now and licks Sehun's dick clean. When Sehun's leg jerks, Jongin takes it as a sign and stops altogether. 

When he looks up, Sehun has his hands on his mouth, chest still heaving heavily. He looks down to see his cum on the sheet, leaked out of Sehun's hole. 

He feels a burst of happy energy enter him and fill him up. It dances all around his body, his mind clears up, and he pulls Sehun's arm to kiss him silly. 

"I love you, Hun." he murmurs between kisses. "Always did. I'm sorry I never got to tell you around."

Sehun smiles at him, clearly still dazed. So Jongin kisses him, again and again. They kiss for so long that Jongin gets hard again. He lifts his hips up, trying to hide it from Sehun, but Sehun grabs hold of dick. 

"Want me to suck you off?" 

Jongin shakes his head. "You're tired. Get some sleep. I'll change the sheets while you shower."

It's Sehun's turn to shake his head now. He kisses Jongin. "We'll take a shower together. I'll suck you off in the shower." Another kiss. "and then we'll change the sheets together." One more small kiss. "Then tomorrow I'll see if I can handle you fucking my mouth."

Jongin gasps in shock. "No, Hun, you don't have to-"

"Tsk." Sehun cuts him off. "I want to. It's your thing, isn't it? You really don't think I don't know what kind of porn you watch?" 

He doesn't know what to say. Just stares at Sehun dumbly, mouth open.

"The other day, Baekhyun hyung got bored and showed me how to find everyone's porn. Yours had suspicious amount of deep throats." He explains. 

Jongin sits up. He needs a moment to process all this. Sehun wants to get better at blow jobs, he's willing to have his mouth fucked by Jongin's dick. His dick actually twitches. Jongin catches the exact moment Sehun catch it happen. Sehun licks his lips and looks at Jongin, like he knows exactly what Jongin is thinking. 

But also-

"What's in Junmyeon hyung's?" he asks. "Do I want to know?"

"He has a password that Baekhyun hyung has been trying to guess for years. But I don't think I wanna know."

Jongin frowns. "Yeah, it's gross to think he actually has urges. What about Kyungsoo?"

"Well hidden folder named 'Go Fuck Yourself, Baekhyun', didn't find any porn. I think he just watches it online." 

They both laugh, and Jongin sighs with content. He looks at Sehun, grinning, who looks back at him, also grinning. 

"Let's go take that shower. Your dick is starting to look miserable."

Sehun pulls Jongin up and grabs two towels from his closet. He wraps one around Jongin before wrapping the other around himself. He unlocks the door and take a peek outside.

"The coast is clear." he whispers, motioning Jongin to follow. But Jongin closes the door again and pushes Sehun against it. He kisses him deeply, then goes down to Sehun's neck, kissing and sucking and barely pulling himself from biting. Then he pulls Sehun in for another kiss.

"Just couldn't help myself."

When he hears the shower starting to run, Baekhyun slowly creeps out of his room and practically tiptoes to the entrance. He stops to listen when he gets his shoes, and exhales in relief when he's met with silence. He opens the door slowly as possible and actually whispers a pray when he closes it back. If Sehun and Jongin heard the system locking... well, there's nothing he can do about that. But he can now pretend like he stayed out after eating his dinner, instead of trying to make himself deaf with music blasting through his headphones, while he sat down by the furthest corner of his room. 

Only when he catches a cab, he realizes he doesn't have anywhere to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Byun Baekhyun was traumatized in the writing of this story.

**Author's Note:**

> Hate to end it here, folks. But I gotta go and get my beauty sleep. Written in one sitting, may contain many many mistakes.


End file.
